


Morning

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cas, Sleepy Dean, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Dean, Ticklish Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas likes watching Dean sleep, but he also likes making him smile and laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

Cas watched Dean’s bare chest rise and fall gently with his breathing. Watching Dean sleep was one of Castiel’s favorite things, the peaceful look gracing his face is rare; Dean looks much more innocent at those times.

Cas snuggled up closer to Dean in their bed, wrapping an arm over Dean’s stomach. He loved Dean’s tummy, well, he loved every part of Dean, but Dean’s tummy made the softest, sweetest pillow and Cas adored it.

His fingers traced lazily over the soft skin; Dean had picked up a bit of pudge from his diet of burgers and pie. Dean’s stomach quivered slightly at the touch; his lips turned up in a tiny smile.

Cas smirked and began deliberately dragging his fingers over a few spots he knew Dean’s tummy was extra sensitive, and before long he had Dean squirming in his sleep and fidgeting. A few times, Dean even let out a half-muted little noise that sounded something like a giggle.

Oh, once that grin spread over Castiel’s lips… There was no stopping him now.

Cas started lightly spidering his fingers all across Dean’s tummy and Dean began squirming and letting out sleepy, broken giggles. When Cas slowly but surely picked up his pace and began digging his fingers into the skin, Dean’s eyes flicked open and his arms shot down to cover his stomach.

"Cas- stoppit- whahahat are you doing?"

"Just tickling you, Dean." Cas replied, not missing a beat.

"W-Well cut it outahhahahahaha- Cahahas!" Dean squirmed and sleepily fumbled with Castiel’s scribbling, tickling fingers.

"hmm… I think it’d be more fun to continue." Cas argued with an amused humm.

"N-Noo! Hahahaha- stoppit! Hahaha stahahahop! Cas!" Dean kicked his feet in the bed sheets and rolled side to side, but soon after, Cas was leaning more weight onto Dean and keeping him in place. Dean’s laughter grew in volume and pitch as Castiel’s fingers wiggled all across his tummy and scratched at his worst spots.

"Cas pLEASE HAHAHA!" Dean shrieked with a giggle and smacked his fists uselessly against the mattress, "Plehehease hahaha stop it! I can’t- hahahahaha!"

"Okay… Okay." Cas let up his attack, kissing the still giggling hunter on the cheek, "I told you that you giggled."

"Do not." Dean protested.

"Do you want me to prove it? Again?" Cas smirked, a gleam in his eye.

Dean shuddered nervously, “N-No- I… Fine, okay- maybe sometimes it’s possible that I might-”

Cas wiggled his fingers hovering over Dean’s stomach.

"Okay! Don’t- haha, alright so sometimes I giggle. What. Sue me."

"I think it’s adorable Dean."

"Shut up."

"Okay." Cas grinned and his fingers attacked the human’s tummy and sides again. Dean squealed in laughter and protest, shoving at the angel’s body and arms helplessly.

"Nooo! Ack- stop! HahahaHAHA DON’T!" Dean laughed and shook his head as Cas lowered his mouth to Dean’s stomach and nuzzled the skin, rubbing his scruff against it before blowing a raspberry that made Dean almost scream.

Eventually Cas gave his human respite and pulled away, rubbing the soft pudge of Dean’s tummy soothingly.

"It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m done." Cas smiled.

"Just remember Cas… Payback’s a bitch." Dean smirked before kissing the top of the angel’s head.

"Yes, but I like it." Cas laughed, tracing a small, ticklish circle on Dean’s stomach, "And so do you, though I know how much you hate to admit it."

"I don’t-" Dean was silenced with a raise of the angel’s eyebrows, "Okay that’s it."

And with that Dean reached right for Castiel’s armpits and attacked mercilessly at the angel’s worst spot. Cas shrieked and rolled about on the bed, laughing his head off.

It was a long morning filled with both of their laughter before they ended up wrapped up in a tangle of blankets and limbs, both too tired to continue their little tickle war.

"Truce?" Dean asked with a residual laugh.

"For today." Cas answered, intertwining his fingers with Dean’s.


End file.
